melodys_media_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tigger Movie (VHS/DVD)
6 months after it's theatrical release, The Tigger Movie was released to VHS and Disney DVD on August 22, 2000. Synopsis In the classic tradition of Disney's animated feature films, the first Winnie The Pooh theatrical feature in twenty-three years weaves magical storytelling, charming characters and memorable songs into an enchanting tale of adventure and heart. As it happens, everybody - Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Roo, Rabbit, Owl - is busy preparing a suitable winter home for Eeyore. When everything they do seems to get undone by Tigger's exuberant bouncing, Rabbit suggests Tigger go outside and find other tiggers to bounce with - a notion Tigger finds ridiculous because, after all, he's "the onliest one!" Or is he? And so begins Tigger's amazing journey to find his family. The Tigger Movie is filled with the joy and wonder of what it means to be a family - and that families come in all shapes and sizes. Enriched with seven delightful Pooh songs, this whimsical and touching film will bounce right into your heart - and feet. Supplements 2000 VHS DVD *"Your Heart Will Lead You Home" - Kenny Loggins Music Video *"Round My Family Tree" Sing-Along *How To Make Your Own Family Tree *The Tigger Movie: DVD Storybook *Interactive Trivia Game *Theatrical Trailer Advertised on: Theatrical release #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (November 9, 1999) #Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Tigger (March 7, 2000) 2000-2001 VHS #The Fox and the Hound (May 2, 2000) #The Three Caballeros (May 2, 2000) #Saludos Amigos (May 2, 2000) #Make Mine Music (June 6, 2000) #Melody Time (June 6, 2000) #Pocahontas (June 6, 2000) #Discover Spot (June 13, 2000) #A Goofy Movie (June 20, 2000) #Fun and Fancy Free (June 20, 2000) #Alice in Wonderland (July 4, 2000) #Mary Poppins (July 4, 2000) #Robin Hood (July 4, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh featurettes (July 11, 2000) #The Rescuers Down Under (August 1, 2000) #Hercules (August 1, 2000) #A Bug's Life (August 1, 2000) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (August 8, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You, Too! (2000 VHS) (August 22, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Frankenpooh (2000 VHS) (August 22, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Spookable Pooh (2000 VHS) (August 22, 2000) #Out of the Box: Trick or Treat (August 22, 2000) #Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland (August 22, 2000) #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (September 19, 2000) #Spot the Dog featurettes (September 19, 2000) #A Walt Disney Christmas (November 7, 2000) #Mickey's Christmas Carol (November 7, 2000) #A Disney Christmas Gift (November 7, 2000) #Jiminy Cricket's Christmas (November 7, 2000) #Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs (November 7, 2000) #Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas (November 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (November 7, 2000) #Spot's Magical Christmas (November 7, 2000) #How the Toys Saved Christmas (November 7, 2000) #101 Dalmatians Christmas (November 7, 2000) #Raymond Briggs' The Bear (November 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (November 7, 2000) #Rolie Polie Olie: A Rolie Polie Christmas (November 7, 2000) #Out of the Box: Happy Holidays (November 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine's For You (January 9, 2001) #Rolie Polie Olie: Happy Hearts Day (January 9, 2001) #Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day (2001 VHS) (January 9, 2001) #Love Tales (January 9, 2001) #Mickey Loves Minnie (January 9, 2001) #Sweetheart Stories (January 9, 2001)